Alternative Ending 1: Castration with Blunt Rocks
by Coralee2
Summary: Emily misses Snow when he released, so she decides to sneak into his apartment...and into his bed. Things don't go quite as she had planned but eventual Emily/Snow smut ensues! Update: May 10th 2013: as per a request from a reviewer (holy shit, I got a review!) I'll try and pen a sequel to this over the next little while!


Alternative Ending 1: Castration with Blunt Rocks

Coralee2

The first time she crawled into his bed he just about shanked her.

She should've guessed that he'd sleep with a knife beneath his pillow, in addition to the beretta in the bedside table drawer and the shotgun beneath the mattress.

He should've realized that most nighttime intruders wouldn't come in through the front door, and make a bee-line into his bed.

"Jesuschrist, Emily?" Snow flicked on the bedside lamp and looked down at where she had landed on her ass on his bedroom floor. He had awoken as she drew back the sheet and had instinctively shoved her away and slashed out with the knife.

She was extremely lucky that he did it in _that_ order, and that he had decided to wear boxers to bed that night.

"I'm sorry!" Emily cried out. She made no effort to flee or even get up, she stayed still on his floor, holding her hands over the thin line of red blooming across her stomach and looking up at him with a mixture of fear, pain, and embarassment racing across her face. Snow quickly tossed the knife onto his bedside table and dragged her up off his bedroom floor and into the bathroom. He flicked on the lights, wincing and blinking in annoyance at their brightness, and boosted her up to sit on the bathroom counter. When she refused to do so herself, he lifted her chin to meet his gaze. When their eyes met, she saw exasperation, bemusement, annoyance, and there - beneath a lot of raised eyebrow - concern. He saw only that her humiliation had superceded fear and pain completely.

He turned his attention to her sliced t-shirt and stomach. Slapping her clutching hands away from her stomach, he ducked his head to inspect the wound.

"Ewwwww, yuck." he complained. Then he sighed and raised his eyes to hers again. "I'd kinda hoped that removing your clothing would be significantly more exciting than _this_." He dragged his fingers across her stomach for a split second before he tugged the torn tshirt up and off her body. Although Emily raised her arms obediently, he could see that the colour of her cheeks darkened as he tossed her ripped shirt to the bathroom floor. Underneath her plainjane t-shirt she wore an expensive looking scrap of black lace that made his eyebrows raise. It was much too nice, he noted, to be worn beneath a simple t-shirt. Luckily, the knife had only made its mark across her stomach, it had left her bra intact.

He grabbed a clean facecloth off the rack. Reaching past her, and invading her personal space much more than neccesary, Snow wet the corner of the cloth in the sink. He daubed at the cut carefully. Emily exhaled sharply at the cold of cloth and her hands jerked towards the cloth, as if to pull it away. He slapped her hands away again and made a face at her.

Snow returned to her wound, it wasn't bad, a scratch really, only a few inches long and so shallow that it was already closed and stopped bleeding. He was incredibly relieved. Gently, he cleaned off the blood, leaving only a hairline of red across her stomach. It wouldn't even scar.

"You'll live" he pronounced, "but I can't say the same for whoever let you into my apartment...?"

"Your superintendent is a big supporter of my father, as it turns out." Emily admitted after a moment, seeing his annoyed frown she looked away and mumbled something about the promise of a photo op and an autograph. She paused, then softly muttered again "sorry."

"Emily, what are you doing here?" Snow sighed, tossing the bloodied facecloth into the sink. "How did you find me?" He placed his hands on the bathroom counter either side of her and leaned in until he was inches from her face. "And why are you wearing _this_?" His tapped a finger against the skimpy bra strap that curved over her shoulder.

"I..." Emily faltered. She didn't know what to say. This was _not_ how she had pictured the night going. She was going to crawl into his bed and wake up him up, it was all going to work seamlessly, hopefully with a minimum of coherent speech. Being slashed and seated half naked in the glaringly unflattering light of his bathroom while he questioned her motives was definitely _not_ part of the plan.

"I missed you." she finally said, only somewhat honestly. She ducked her head into her shoulder and Snow sighed again and looked away from her, furrowing his brow and pursing his lips. It had only been three days since MS-1 had crashed, two days since the briefcase he sought had turned up, and mere hours since Snow had entrapped the bad guy and been released. Since then he had only returned home, drank, ate, showered, and slept. He hadn't seen Emily since they parachuted onto the overpass and were dragged apart by the police, although he couldn't deny it, he _had_ been thinking of her. He'd managed to find out, through the grapevine, that she was doing fine. He'd also heard the whispers that she was the one who had found and sent him the briefcase. He'd considered trying to get in touch to thank her for that, but he certainly hadn't imagined the thanks would occur in his bathroom, with her topless.

And in a million years he would never have guessed that she would sneak into his apartment.

Snow raised his head to stare at her again, wondering what the hell to do with this wildcat, and noting that she probably couldn't blush any redder than she was.

"Thanks for finding the case." he said finally.

"You're welcome." she replied quietly, chancing a look at him. She was relieved to see that his expression was less annoyed than before.

"So question two, how did you find me?" He repeated. Her demeanor changed, a hint of a smile played across her lips and Snow narrowed his eyes, wary of her growing glee.

"The same way I found out your name!" she giggled.

Snow groaned aloud, rolling his head back with dramatic annoyance. She continued, "It's amazing the things you can find out as first daughter, in old army documents," now she was smiling implishly and he knew what was coming next "last name Snow, first name-"

"Let's just skip to question three, shall we?" Snow interupted abruptly. He ran a distracting finger along the shoulder strap of her bra, tracing it from the crest of her shoulder to where it met with the band in the back, and back again to her delicate collar bone. He again had to lift her chin with his fingers to get him to look at him. "Emily," he intoned, "why are you wearing _this._"

She took her chance, closed the distance between them and pressed her lips softly to his. After a moment she realized that he wasn't kissing her back. She broke the kiss and looked up at him. Snow had dropped his hand from her chin and was conspicuously _not_ touching her. Emily bit her lip and began to fear that she'd made a mistake.

"I'm sorr—" she began, but again he cut her off.

"You realize that I'll probably be castrated for this?" Snow said flatly, his voice lower than usual. "Does that sound like fun to you? Doesn't sound like fun to _me_."

Emily smiled and shook her head no. She tentaively reached her arms around him, although he still stood with conspicuous space separating them.

"I'd never let anything harm my _Marion_." she teased, pulling him towards her.

"Oh. Great." Snow replied sarcastically. "I feel safer already."

But he let her draw him back to her, and when she pressed her lips to his again he kissed her back. After a beat, he returned his hands to her skin, touching her naked back and trailing his fingertips down her sides. Snow felt her delicate hands tentatively stray out across his back, exploring his muscles, her fingernails dragging lightly...

Then he was against her, his lips rough on hers and his arms around her body, crushing them together. Emily let out a startled moan and he took the chance to invade her mouth with his tongue. She whimpered aloud and Snow groaned as she swept her tongue into his mouth. Without breaking their kiss, he wrapped her legs around his waist and scooped her up from the bathroom counter. He carried her back into the bedroom and tumbled them down onto the sheets.

He rolled her onto her back and pressed their bodies together from head to toe. Emily felt his hands on her hips, gentling drawing her body into him, pressing her against his growing erection. She arched her back, pushing them more together and eliciting another groan from Snow. One of his hands slowly dragged up her body to cup her breast through her bra. Emily saw stars as his thumb swept softly across her nipple through the lace. Snow felt her nibble gently on his lower lip and responded in kind with a light pinch to her nipple. She broke the kiss, moaning with pleasure and covering her small hand over his larger one, encouraging him on, begging for _more_.

Snow was never one to need much encouragement. With one hand he released the clasp of her bra and drew it off her body, tossing it to the floor. He dipped his head to capture one aroused nipple in his mouth while he caught Emily's hand and laid it onto her own breast, encouraging her to touch herself.

The sensations were more than Emily had expected. Heat was rapidly pooling at her center and her heart was pounding so loudly she was sure he could hear it.

Hear it or not, Snow could feel her growing warm in his arms – and he certainly didn't miss her leg hooking around his waist. He abandoned her hand on her breast and slid his fingers down over her bare stomach, to the button of her jeans. A moment later he raised his head from her other nipple and surveyed her face.

She looked at him through eyes heavy-lidded with arousal and she saw his darkened eyes gazing back. His usual cool demeanor had been replaced with dark and simple _lust_.

Snow undid her jeans button and slid down her zipper. Emily's breath hitched and quickened as he drew her jeans down from her hips. His eyes caught on her underwear and he grinned, were barely more than triangles of black lace held together with flimsy looking ribbons. Snow jerked her pants past her knees, and the jeans followed her bra to his bedroom floor.

He laid down beside her again, his mouth meeting hers gently as his fingers explored beneath her decadent underwear. Emily broke their kiss, crying out, as his thumb ghosted over her clit. She buried her face in his neck and Snow felt her fingertips dig into his back as he touched her again. His own body was reacting to her sound, the softness and warmth of her. He groaned as he grew harder inside the stifling confines of his boxers. He increased the pressure of his fingers, pushing her lips apart and his thumb circling smoothly. She shook and held herself against his body, breathing heavy and uneven, mewing. Snow groaned, the _noises_ she was making were going to undo him.

"Oh god!" she cried as he moved to slip a finger inside her.

"I infinitely prefer to be called that, rather than _Mari-" _his whispered tease was cut off when he realized that his finger was meeting with resistance just inside her. He froze.

"Castrated _with blunt rocks_." he said aloud. He drew his hand out from her underwear and hovered it over her, genuinely unsure of what to do with it next. His his body objected to the cease fire, it ached to finish what was started.

Emily propped herself up on her elbows and looked up at his face, confusion in her eyes.

"So, you're a virgin." he stated conversationally, finally deciding to lay his hand down on her stomach. He tapped out a casual rhythm on her skin with his fingertips.

Finally understanding his sudden turnabout, Emily rolled her eyes and flopped backwards onto his pillow. "Not for lack of trying." She replied dryly, staring up at the dark ceiling above them.

"Oh, so what, I'm the tenth guy who felt weird about deflowering the First Daughter?" Snow shot back. Emily snapped up at the waist and bent forwards, leaving Snow reclined behind her on the bed. She tossed a glare over her shoulder at him.

"It's hard to even get a kiss – let alone get _busy_ – in the backseat with the goddamn secret service playing cards on the dashboard!" she pointed our brusquely. "For god's sake Snow, I've run for my life, fought for my life, and probably _killed_ people in the last week! All I want is something that isn't run on batteries to take my mind off of it!"

Snow tilted his head slightly and looked at her through narrowed eyes. Emily glared at him over her shoulder.

After half a second he seemed to accept her sentiment. Or at least, he dragged her back down onto the mattress and he was on top of her again, his mouth on hers and his hands exploring her body again. But all of the gentleness of earlier was gone. His teeth nipped at her lower lip, one of his hands grabbed her by the hip, pinning her below him, while the other wrapped around her breast, massaging it roughly and pinching her nipple harder than before. Emily saw stars and she cried out, her hips bucking up into his.

Snow felt her hips move under him and his body begged to be buried inside her. Her hips bucked again and he let out a gutteral sound as she writhed against his erection. Carefully, he shifted himself off of her, until he was lying alongside her amazing body. Although he was determined to distract her –and himself if he could—he was equally aware that _hurting_ her would likely result in _very_ blunt rocks being used.

Again, he swept his hand along her warm soft stomach and crept his fingers to the edge of her underwear. Pressing his palm on her hot center through her underwear elicited a mew of pleasure and frustration. Her hips bucked up, her knees closed shut on his hand, pinning him in place and begging for more.

Snow moved around until he knelt between her legs. He slowly pulled down her underwear with both hands. Emily's eyes widened and darkened as he pulled the scraps of lace past her ankles and tossed it to the floor. Her knees stayed together in front of him, but he placed a hand on either knee and gently parted them, spreading her legs wide and settling his body between them. He revelled in the smell of her arousal as he drew his face near to her center.

Emily's breathing hastened rapidly, she propped herself up on her elbows, apprehension creasing her forehead. Snow looked into her eyes as his fingers spread her open in front of him. She watched as he looked at her, his eyes raking over her absolute nakedness.

She had never felt so exposed, so vulnerable, it was absolutely disconcerting.

Suddenly, Snow laved his tongue in a single, long, rough lick over her clit. She fell back onto the bed, back arching and twisting and she cried out.

She had never felt so _good._

Snow had never tasted anything so _good_.

He enjoyed the sight of her of, course – a man would have to be blind _not_ to find her sexy – and he had recently learned that if you removed the smells of coffee, motor oil, and toilet water, that she had a sexy, unique scent all her own. He _loved_ her noises, every mew and moan made him harder and hotter. Everything about Emily was spectacularly sexy, but she tasted, she tasted _fucking_ _amazing_. He licked her languidly a second time, watching her body twist and hearing her cry out. A third time. A fourth time. Jer skin started to glisten and he could see that her core was incredibly wet. He pressed his lips around her clit and started to gently suck and tease with the pointed tip of his tongue.

If she felt alive before, now she felt on fire. Her hands flew to her face, covering her mouth and eyes as her hips bucked and writhed under him. She glanced down between parted fingers. The sight of him, his perfect muscled back, almost naked, head buried between her legs, made her cry louder, her eyes rolling back.

Suddenly she became aware of his fingers tracing gently at the edges of her opening. He lifted his head and glanced up at her. Her eyes were screwed shut, her chest was moving rapidly, her hands were knotted into the sheets. A sheen of sweat across her breasts and stomach.

Snow nipped on her clit gently as he slid a single finger firmly into her. She cried out in pain and pleasure, her back arching off the bed and her core clenching around this new intrusion. After a few gentle strokes with one finger, Snow added a second. Emily whimpered at the incredible sensation as he scissored his fingers inside her. He almost whimpered too: she was incredibly hot and tight, and he was rock hard as he felt her clench around his fingers. Using his free hand, he divested himself of his boxers and ran his hand over his own shaft, pumping himself to the same rhythm that he moved his fingers inside her.

As soon as her whimpers turned back into mewling moans, he didn't care to wait any longer. He moved his fingers out from inside her and went back to massaging her clit, eliciting more moans from her soft lips. He slid his body up the bed, until he reached her lips with his again and plundered her mouth. Emily tasted herself on his tongue and blushed at the thought of it. Her arms encircled him as he settled himself on top of her. Snow felt her draw her knees up, pressing her knees to either side of him, inviting him to go on.

Snow carefully positioned himself at her entrance and, with hesitation, sunk completely into her. He smothered her cry of surprise with kisses and rocked his hips against her gently, giving them both a chance to get used to the sensation of his cock being encased in her hot wet body. Emily's mouth wandered off of Snows, placing kisses along his jawline and down his neck. Finally, she tucked her head into his neck, biting at his shoulder

That undid him.

His hips moved, first slowly then setting up a more rapid rhythm. He pulled out and pounded back into Emily's soft body again and again. She curled under him, drawing her knees up further and further until he tossed one and then the other over his shoulders. She hung onto his shoulders as he drove himself deep, _deeper _inside her. Snow buried his head in her neck and continued to thrust deep into her core.

When she started to move with him Snow let out a low growl. She started unsure, but with his hand on her hip for guidance she was soon meeting him thrust for thrust.

Emily moved her head out from his shoulder and looked up at him. Snow read pure pleasure in her eyes as he gazed down at her. She watched his face, intrigued by seeing her first man in full arousal. His brow was sweaty, his eyes were dark, and his mouth was set in a hard line. As they gazed at each other, he slowed their movement. He slid deep into her and then lowered her knees off of his shoulders. Leaving her lying down on the bed before him, Snow sat back on his heels. Still inside her, he reached down and trailed his fingertip across her clit. He watched as her face contorted in pleasure at his touch.

She was shocked by the double sensation he provided. His cock deep inside her and his fingers touching her too, it was almost more than she could take. She clenched down hard on his erection and Snow groaned loudly. Another touch and she was moaning and mewing, babbling something incoherent. A smile played across Snow's face, he circled her clit with his his thumb as he slid in and out of her.

It only took a few more moments to undo her inexperienced, hypersensitive body. His thumb on her clit and his cock buried inside her, a few strokes and she was done. Crying out to God, Emily's back arched off the bed and she came hard on his hand, his fingers. Snow watched her come and felt his own release become inevitable. He moved back over her body, pressing his chest to hers and biting roughly on her neck. She moaned softly, still riding out the ebbs of her organsm. A few more strokes into her tight body and he came too, calling out her name intermixed with a few choice explectives.

After a few moments lying buried inside her, Snow rolled away onto the bed beside her. He fumbled around the bedside table for his cigarettes and lighter. Tucking one into the corner of his mouth he lit up, inhaled, and relaxed, staring up at the ceiling, one arm tucked behind his head.

Momentarily, Emily squirmed her way to beside him, resting her chin on his chest and staring up at him, a sleepy smile across her face. Snow opened one eye and looked at her. He removed the cigarette from his lips and waved it casually in her direction.

"Oh, hey, you still here?" he asked sarcastically as he tossed an arm around her and tucked her into his side. He placed the end of his cigarette back into his mouth, freeing his other hand to hunt around for the edge of the blanket. He drew it up over them both and Emily hummed contentedly. Snow smiled faintly as she drew the blanket up to her chin and passed out in his arms. He mashed the cigarette out in his ashtray and adjusted the pillow underneath his head.

_Blunt rocks will be worth it._ He thought to himself as he fell asleep.


End file.
